My Life
by XQueenXFoxX
Summary: Sakura always thought that when she married her boyfriend,Sasuke Uchiha, the town heartthrob, that she would have a great life and marriage. Oh, how wrong she was. Full summary inside. SASUNARU One-sided SasuSaku. SasuNaru starts in ch.3 Go to Ch. 7.
1. Chapter 1

My life

My life

Summary: (Time plot: In the 1950's-60's) Uchiha-Haruno Sakura thought that she going to have a happy ending with Uchiha Sasuke, the town's heart throb. Oh, how wrong she was. SasuNaru in later chapters, one-sided SasuSaku.

Author's Note: I thought I would never write a SasuSaku, but after hearing this song I had an urge to write this, although the pairing is one-sided, I hope this is enough for the SasuSaku fans, even though I HATE this pairing, I need to give the fans out there to read. So to help me write this more, I put SasuNaru as another pairing in this story, I figured that the song is telling a women's unhappy life and marriage, the husband must be having an affair, so that why I put SasuNaru, not because it's my favorite pairing, but because of the song. Got my point? -

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!

Rated T- for language and some sexual references

DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHAMOTO OR WHERE HAVE ALL TH COWBOYS GONE BY PAULA COLE.

Story Note: the setting is in Texas, and is during the '50's and 60's

_Where have all the cowboys gone?_

Chapter: 1

_Narrator's P.O.V _

A girl, not older than 18, was standing by an old road with bags beside her right side. She was wearing a simple red, 1950's dress and shoes. Her hair was short, up to her shoulders that was tied by a red silk ribbon to keep the front hair out of her eyes. After looking up and down the road, she spots what she's been looking for.

_You come and get me ready, in your'56 Chevy_

A young man in a black '56 Chevy drove to a stop, he stepped out of the car and walked towards her. The man had black, spiked up hair from the back. He was wearing all black, which was unusual during this time of the year. He's black denim jean fell from the hips, he's collar, button-up shirt was open from three buttons up. He's hat was a classic '50's, cowboy hat, that, of course was black, had the Uchiha symbol in the left side. He's boats were polished, it's seems that he made a stop while coming to get her. 'Sakura, Are you ready?' he asked in his normal, emotion-less voice. 'Yes.' She answered, while getting her bags, and putting them in the back seat of the Chevy.

_Why don't we go sit down in the shade?_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

'Sasuke' I said as I turned to him, I known Sasuke since we were little, and since I meet him, I had a crush on him, but now, I love him with all my heart and he does to, well I hope so. He may be a 2 year older, but its okay, love has no limits. 'Hn' he answers back, 'Can we sit by that tree? It has lots of shade, so we can have lunch!' I answered in a loud voice. 'No' he answered not in the mood for my bullshit. 'Please!' he finally gave in 'Okay but for a minute.' He then makes an illegal U-turn and drives to the big oak tree. I grabbed my bag, and went over to the Oak tree where Sasuke was already is, I sat down by him, and then grabbed a ham and turkey sandwich, he's favorite. I then grabbed a bottle of Dr.Pepper and handed it to him.

I wasn't hungry, I was just happy to be with him, that's all that matters. After 5 minutes, he got up and smashed the bottle into the ground, (which was glass) and thousands of little pieces were surrounding us. He then walked to the car, stepping over the small pieces of glass, not caring that he's boats would get scratched. It took me a little longer than I hoped, I had to find a piece of land, that wasn't covered in glass. Since I was wearing high heels, the shards might cut my foot, so after finding a narrow spot I jumped and was safely out. I ran back to the car, which held an impatient Uchiha, put my bag in the back and sat in the passenger's seat. After I got in, Sasuke stepped on the pedal and raced off, to my house.

_The shelter in my front porch,_

_The dandelions and _

_Sun scorching _

_Would you like a cold glass of lemonade?_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

We arrived at my house, the sun was scorching by now, so we ran into my porch. My Father wasn't there, great, he always told me that I need to get married. The good thing about the sun, is that it made the dandelions look beautiful, even though it was just weeds. Sasuke took a seat in the porch swing. Sasuke and I weren't the couple people imagine it to be, two people that love each other and did everything and tell anything to each other, and made love . No, that wasn't us, we didn't do anything or tell everything to each other, and we never made love. But I think were in love with each other, even when Sasuke didn't show it.

'Hey Sasuke, do you want a cold glass of lemonade?' I asked to Sasuke, how was sweating and fanning himself with his hat. 'What does it look like?' he snapped, clearly he wanted one. 'Okay, I go get us one.' I said, entering my house. My father was in the living room. Watching T.V, in he's couch, with a fan directly to he's face. He then turned to me and asks me that question again. 'When is that Uchiha going to marry you?' I sighed and said 'I don't know father.' I said, which was a truthful answer. 'Well, he better ask you soon, because I don't want you in this house anymore.' 'Okay, father.' I said and went to the kitchen to get the lemonade. I came back out to see a pissed Sasuke, still sweating like crazy. 'Where were you?' 'I was talking to my dad.' I answered. I then I gave him the lemonade.

After an a few minutes he spoke. 'We're getting married.' I said. I thought I would spit out the lemonade I just drank. 'W-What?' I stuttered, not believing I just heard. 'I said we are getting married, in July. Got that?' He said, coldly. 'Yes!' I said smiling. Sasuke just looked out into the Green yard. Maybe Father would get off my back now. I smiled, I got the town's heartthrob, who would have guessed? Every girl wanted Sasuke, even my best friends Ino and Hinata(even though she didn't show it, I knew she wanted him to.) Yep, I was a very lucky girl.

Yeah, marriage is going to be great.

Well, there's the First chapter! i hope you liked it even through it's short! There is more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to AnimeDragonPurishira and Creasias for the reviews! And the other people who read it! Well, here is the next chapter!

Chapter:2

(Time Skip 5 years later…)

_Narrator's P.O.V _

A Pink haired Woman were feeding her two boys, one was 5 the other was 4. Both of the boys had Black hair and Black eyes, like there Father. They're Father was working in a nearby Ranch, as a mechanic. He sometimes worked other time working on Tractors that broke down, so it was normal that he wasn't home yet. She put the kids in bed and went to finish the laundry.

_I would do the laundry, _

_If you pay all the bills_

_Where is my John Wayne? Where is my prairie son? Where is my happy ending?_

_Where have all the cowboys gone?_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I finished the laundry, when I heard the front door slam closed. Sasuke was home, and it's seems like he had a long day. I should go get him he's food. I went to the kitchen and grabbed he's supper. Today, I'm going to let him eat in the living room, I then went to get the T.V tray, put the plate in the tray and then went to give it to him. There he was, he had oil smeared in he's face after fixing a tractor in the ranch. Seems like he not leaving to go to the local bar today, that's great, he need to be home more.

_Why don't you stay an evening, kick back and watch the T.V., _

_And I fix a little something to eat, _

_Oh, I know your back hurts for working on the tractor, _

_How do you take your coffee, my sweet?_

'Here you go Sasuke, what do you want with your coffee?' I asked while rubbing his shoulders, while he was just staring at the T.V. as I asked. 'Milk' he said not taking he's eyes out of the T.V. I went back to get the coffee, he just kept he's eyes on the T.V. I gave him he's coffee and went I went to the bedroom. After 2 hours, he came inside. He was horny and I was there to satisfy him. After we were done, he went to the guest room, he can never stay with me in the same room after we did it. Even at our wedding night, he left our hotel room to another one down the hall, I cried that night. When we made love, there was noting in it, there never was.

Sasuke wasn't home that often, I know he wasn't having an affair, I followed him a few times, with out him knowing of course, he just went to the local bar and got drunk with others. He was never home that often, so I raised our children.

_I would raise the Children,_

_If you pay all the bills_

_Where is my John Wayne? Where is my prairie Son? Where is my Happy Ending? _

_Where have all the cowboys gone?_

_Narrator's P.O.V _

A pink haired woman, had put her two boys to sleep after playing hide and seek with them. She was getting the dining room prepared for this night, she was wearing a stunning red dress, why was she doing this? Well it's Sasuke's and Sakura's anniversary. He was planned to come home around 8 o'clock, it was ten minutes before 8, he should be here any moment, she then heard the front door open, Sasuke then went to the kitchen and stared at the table, not knowing what was the occasion for steak and wine. 'Sasuke you want to sit down?' she asked, he just sat down and started eating he's dinner. After he was finished, he went to the front door, before Sakura stopped him. 'Aren't you doing to stay home tonight?' she said, her voice breaking. 'Why would I stay?' he answered, cold and emotion-less. He then slammed the door, closed. Sakura just stared.

_I am wearing my new dress tonight, _

_But of course, you don't even notice me_

_Oooohhhh_

The pink haired woman, staring outside from the kitchen, was crying silently, trying not to wake up her boys from her sobbing. 'Why? Why Sasuke? Why?' she said quickly to her self. After a few minutes of sobbing, she gathered herself, and went to sleep in they're, no, her room, crying herself to sleep.

_Saying our goodbyes, saying our goodbyes,_

_Saying goodbyes_

This is my awful marriage

--

Thank you for reading this chapter. This story is going to be 3 or 4 chapters, since this is a song fic. And I would update soon! But it's not doing to be quick, at least 2 or 3 days.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to HarukaSakuke,AnimeDragonPurishira,Rei-06, and dinx for the lovely Reviews! and the SasuNaru starts Now!

Enjoy!

Chapter:3

(Time skip: 1 year later)

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Sasuke got a job in Tennessee, and my older son is in kindergarten, he such a smart boy. My other son is going to be in preschool starting next week. My boys are growing up. Sasuke finally sold the '56 Chevy for 1,500. Oh, did I mention that I had another baby? Well, this time it's a girl, finally we have another girl in this family.

_We finally sold the Chevy, when we had another baby, _

_And you took that job in Tennessee_

I notice that Sasuke been gone longer now from home, he doesn't eat at home that much anymore. I also notice Sasuke made some friends at he's new job at the ranch, but he seems more close to that blonde, blue-eyed boy that works there too, I wonder what's going on in tha ranch. He also been at that bar, almost every day of the week.

_You made friends at the farm, _

_You meet them at the bar,_

_Almost every single, day of the week._

For a while, I just ignored the feeling that something's wrong, but when I went to pick him up in our new car, I saw him talking to that blonde kid, I knew there was something wrong. He was smiling, when the blonde kid started laughing at what the other guy with the red triangles on face, after he told a joke about this woman at the market. I then honked the car horn to get Sasuke's attention, he then turned away from the blonde boy and glared at me. He then put his hat on and whispered to the blonde boy, who was giggling at another joke, he nodded his head and waved goodbye.

Sasuke got onto the car and took the drivers seat. After a few moments of awkward silence, I spoke. 'So, who's the blonde kid?' I asked, trying not to sound jealous. 'My co-worker at the Ranch.' Sasuke said, coldly. 'What's he's name?' I said, not finding the anger in my voice. 'Why do you want to know?' he said getting angry. 'Because I have the right to know!' I yelled 'I'm not going to tell you! You bitch!' Sasuke yelled at me, I gasped he never called me a bitch. Which means he was angry, but I didn't care right now. 'TELL ME!' I screamed 'OKAY! It's Naruto Uzumaki, happy?!' He yelled.

I will remembered that name. For the rest of the ride, we stayed silent.

After dinner, Sasuke grabbed he's hat and left. I didn't want to say anything. The kids were sleeping and I was washing the dishes, thinking.

_I would wash the dishes,_

_While you go have a beer_

_Where is my John Wayne? Where is my prairie Son? Where is my Happy Ending? _

_Where is all the cowboys gone?_

Today, I'm going to confront Sasuke and find out if he's having an affair. So after he finishes he's dinner, he leaves, and after a few minutes I go to that bar, Ino and Hinata would take care of the kids, and I confront him.

_Where is my loyal man? Where is he's shiny gun? Where is my lonely ranger?_

_Where is all the cowboys gone?_

I **will** find out what's Sasuke been doing all these nights.

--

God, it's short. Well, i update soon! please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry, i had to go to a wedding, my report for school, and i have to go shopping. wel here's the chapter!

Thanks for the reviews and for the advice!

Chapter: 4

_Narrator's P.O.V_

The Pink haired Women entered the Bar, The Bar was packed, so she won't be seen that easily. She was looking around and spotted Sasuke, and he was with Naruto, who was laughing and smiling and Sasuke was smiling too. This Wasn't the Sasuke she married, no, this Sasuke was kind and caring, Sakura's REAL Sasuke was cold and emotionless. As Sakura watched more, she saw Sasuke caressing Naruto cheek, while Naruto blushed. Sasuke was smiling and staring at Naruto lovingly. Naruto was looking up into Sasuke's eyes and talking to him about things that had happened recently. But what shocked her the most, is what Sasuke did, he kissed Naruto, who kissed back. Yes, it only lasted a moment, but that what made Sakura snap.

Sakura walked over to the two lovebirds, and started yelling 'SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Sasuke then turned to Sakura's direction, clearly shocked. 'Sakura, why are you doing here? Go home where you belong!' Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked confused, clearly not knowing about these two. 'Why are you doing with Blondie?! Your married you Bastard!' Sakura Yelled, she then turned to Naruto and threw a beer bottle at him, which he barely dodged, and the Bottle and smashed into the wooden wall. After Recovering, which Sasuke's concern, Naruto finally figured out what was happening 'Wait, Sasuke your married?' Naruto asked, hoping that the man he loved wasn't married. 'Naruto, I am, but it was forced! I-' Sasuke did have time to finish, before Sakura cut him off. 'Wait, 'forced'? what do you mean?!' Sakura yelled, Every one in the bar was looking at them now.

'My parents made me marry you, they said that I would be great with you, they made me asked you out, they made me proposed, they made me marry, they made me have children with you, I was getting sick of them telling me what to do, so that why we moved here, BECAUSE OF MY PARENTS!' Sasuke yelled, while throwing a glass against a wall. ' What does that have to do with my awful life and marriage?' Sakura said quietly. 'Sakura, I don't love you, I love Naruto Uzumaki, but you brought this on yourself, you were a fool to fall in love with a person just for looks and reputations, you didn't have to say 'yes', you could have said no, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!' Sasuke yell out in the last sentence. 'Sasuke, you could have at least been a good husband, BUT YOU CARED ABOUT IS HIM! I BET HE'S A GOOD FUCK HUH?' Sakura yelled, she smirked, she got him now. Naruto gasped, Sasuke Just started at her, shocked. When Sasuke was about to speak, a scared voice answered Sakura's question. 'Mrs. Uchiha, we never did 'it', I'm too young.' Naruto said in a slightly scared voice.

_Yippee yay, yay, yay_

_Yippee yay, yay, yay_

Sakura turned to Naruto, who was a little bit short than her. She couldn't believe that Sasuke and Naruto haven't done 'It', Sasuke didn't looked like the guy to care about how old you need to be to do 'it'. 'Wait, how old **are** you?' Sakura said, her attention turned to the blonde. 'I'm 16' Naruto answered. Sakura turned to Sasuke, who was glaring at her. 'Sasuke, why such a young boy? Why not an older guy?' 'Because, I fell in love with him, and only him, I thought he was older too, until we started going out, then he told me he was 16.' Sasuke answered truthfully. 'Wait how long have you and Naruto been going out?' Sakura asked

'Since a week after we moved here.' Sasuke told Sakura. _'That was 3 months ago!' _Sakura thought angrily, but then she realized something. Sakura sighed, she was losing, she had to end this and the marriage, then though there families might disprove, it's for the best, Sasuke would lose the kids and Sakura and live by herself or get married again, after all she was still young only 24. 'Okay Sasuke, let's let this go. Let's get a divorce so you can be with Naruto, it would be for the best.' Sakura said to Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked at him. Naruto spoke 'Mrs. Uchiha, I'm sorry I caused this, I promise that I didn't knew that Sasuke was Married, I'm sorry for being a problem, I-' Sakura let out a hand and put it to Naruto Mouth. She smiled 'Naruto, you talk too much, and don't call me Mrs. Uchiha, I'm not that anymore, call me Sakura.' Sakura said, smiling at Naruto, who smiled back '_He's cute, no wonder Sasuke fell in love with him, those eyes are just beautiful, and he's such a nice person.' _Sakura thought, 'Okay Sasuke, we get a lawyer and get a divorce. So you can be with him.' 'Thanks, Sakura.'

Sakura left the Bar, a lone tear rolled down her cheek, she was finally free. She didn't blame Naruto, he didn't know about them, plus she couldn't. she couldn't blame Sasuke either, why?, well Sasuke didn't want this in the beginning. The only person she could blame was no one, she thought she could blame it herself but no, it wasn't her fault either.

It was a simple life mistake, and no one can be blamed for that.

No one.

_Yippee yay, yay, yay_

_Yippee yay, yay, yay_

_--_

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Well people, here's the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

( I have a note after this chapter and is important. It's about this story)

Epilogue

(Time skip: 9 months later…)

_Narrator's P.O.V _

A Pink haired Woman was sitting in a white bench, with her two kids sitting next to her, her baby girl sitting in her Husband's lap. Sakura never thought she would remarry again. But this marriage was much better, He was such a nice person, and he loved her kids, and he loved her, she knew this for sure. Sakura and her husband were at a wedding, who's wedding? Well, it was Sasuke's and Naruto's, they wanted to get married, but couldn't right away, Naruto Godmother, Tsunade thought the he and Sasuke weren't that much in love with each other, and watch from afar how Naruto and Sasuke acted. After watching them kiss and hug and all that, she gave in. it was obvious that they were in love with each other.

Sasuke parents were a different story, they didn't want to talk to him or see his face. He's parents were disgusted when they heard about this. 'What would the people think about us?! Having a homo as a son, that disgusting!' he's parents said to Sasuke when he brought Naruto with him to visit. Sasuke's parents said lots of hateful crap about Naruto that almost made Naruto breakdown in front of he's parents. Naruto was a very sensitive person, he's been through lots of events in he's life that made him that way. But Sasuke's parents crossed the line, Sasuke stand up and yelled at them, took Naruto out of the house, and drove of fast. They didn't like to talk about that. Soon, Sasuke found out that he's parent's disowned him, like he cared, he had Naruto and that all that matters.

Why was Sakura here you asked? Well, even though Sasuke was her ex, they still talked to each other, they became good friends, especially with Naruto, they just bonded. People gathered and sat on the white benches that were outside the park. Every one of there friends was there, There was Sakura, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Ten Ten, Chouji, Neji, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Jiraiya(Owner of the Ranch they work in.) Tsunade (Naruto's Grandmother/Godmother), Itachi (even though Sasuke parents didn't come, Itachi still came to his little brother's wedding.) and the children.

Everyone was dress in there finest cloths. After a few minutes, the music started and every body quiet down Sasuke walked down first, wearing a black tux, with a black shirt and silk vest, and was wearing a red silk tie. Tsunade then went up to Sasuke and patted he's shoulder, and stood beside Sasuke. A moments later Naruto walked down the aisle, he was wearing a black tux, a white shirt, black silk vest and a white silk tie. Naruto went to stand across Sasuke. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled back, thus the ceremony begins.

'Do You Sasuke, take my grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, as your Husband, for sickness and in heath, Rich and for poor, to love until death do you part?' Tsunade asked Sasuke. 'I do.' Tsunade then nodded. 'Do You Naruto, take Sasuke Uchiha, as your Husband, for sickness and in heath, Rich and for poor, to love until death do you part?' 'I do' 'Okay, Sasuke you can kiss your husband.' Tsunade said, smiling at her Grandson-in-law. 'My pleasure' Sasuke said before kissing Naruto, before it turned passionate, Tsunade then interrupted. 'Guys stop it, save it for your wedding night, god.' Tsunade asked, smiling, trying to act serious. They pulled apart, Naruto blushing a deep red, while Sasuke just laughed and kiss his Naruto's forehead. ' I now present you Mr. and Mr. Uchiha!' Tsunade yelled out for every one to hear, and everyone clapped and cheered for them. Sakura turned to her Husband, 'I love you.' She said snuggling into her husband. 'I love you too, Sakura.' kissing her in her forehead, and her lips.

Later

_Narrator's P.O.V_

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at they're Hotel room, kissing each other, and couldn't want to make love. Meanwhile, Sakura and her husband put the kids to bed, and heading to the bedroom. 'Hey, Sakura' her husband said. 'Hm?' Sakura answered 'Are you in the mood?' he said, seductively. 'Hell yeah.' Sakura answered and pounced at him.

Later on, Sasuke and Naruto where laying on a king size bed that was covered in silk white sheets. A sheet was covering them as Naruto had he's hand around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke had his hand over Naruto Shoulders pulling him as close as possible, both smiling after the after glow of their love making. Sasuke was leaving kisses and hickeys over Naruto's neck, face and body. While Naruto was just kissing Sasuke's lips, and drawing small circles on his chest. 'I love you Naruto, so, so, much.' Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto. 'I love you too, Sasuke.' Naruto said as they both shared a kiss, and then fell asleep in each others arms. Meanwhile, Sakura and her husband just finished as they lay in there full size bed. 'I love you.' Sakura said Smiling at him. 'I love you too, Sakura.' He smiled and pulled Sakura to he's chest.

'_Sakura, if I haven't meet and married you, I wouldn't be with my love of my life. Thanks for doing that, even though I put you through a awful marriage. I'm sorry about that.'_

_It's okay Sasuke, if you and Naruto are happy, I'm happy'_

'_Thanks, Sakura' he then left and joined Naruto by the tree. Sakura sighed, and turned to walk back home. Sakura was thinking to hard, she bumped into someone, she then looked up to apologize and but gasped._

'_Hi there, what's your name?' The said guy then smiled at her. She then spoke in a shaky voice._

'_I'm Sakura.' _

'_Well, Sakura, do you want to go have dinner tomorrow?'_

'_Sure, I live down this road.'_

'_Okay, I meet you at 8.' He smiled_

'_Okay.' Sakura said, she smiled and then walked away. _

'_**Life is getting better now.'**_

_She thought, and then walked to her house, waning to get home to her kids._

Sakura smiled at the memory, which was the best memory she had, before her wedding, of course. She snuggled closer.

Yeah, life is getting better, for all of us.

--

Fin

--

So, do you want a sequel?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Note

Okay, while I was reading the reviews I read that people suggested some ideas to add to the story (I like those ideas!) But as you well known that summer in just around the corner and I fear that if I continue with this, the story would turn sucky because the was made fast. Okay so I think if I made a SEQUEL then I can use those ideas that you like to see in the story. So if you want a sequel, PLEASE REVIEW.

But if you guys want a sequel, it **might** appear in September. If I can get the computer, for the summer.

Love,

XQueenXFoxX

P.S thanks for all the People that read this story, and put it one either, Story Alert, or Favorite Story, and for the reviews. THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

If you haven't read it, please read it

If you haven't read it, please read it. you can review in the chapters if you want. 

Okay, well for Starters. About My Life  I have ZERO ideas. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOMETHING TO START ON.

Well, the other thing is that I'm Might going to post the story in the first the f school, or around the last days of September. But I can tell you that is going to be posted in September.

The things I know the story would include is that there is going to be Mpreg.  So if you don't like it, well sorry, because people had asked for it. and the other thing is that I need names for Sakura's three kids (Maybe for the fourth one? Foreshadow -) so yeah.

The story is going to be called … And the things in between. or Sequel to My Life. Pick one.

Okay there is also a poll for who should be Sakura's Husband. Because I don't know who that should be. You can vote for **two** different people.

Okay well that it!

Love, XQueenXFoxX

P.S

DON"T EMAIL ME! I can't get to it. --;


End file.
